12
by Ano Crazy Adventurer
Summary: Law is the leader of the new unit. They'll handle the world nation's toughest cases and things aren't going to be easy. There'll be romance, suspense, crime, and many more.
1. 12

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sengoku san!" one of the police officers said while giving a salute to Sengoku.

Sengoku replied him with a nod then quickly went inside the house where the crime scene took place.

He took a glance on his right then to the left. Not many drips of blood can be seen on the left side where the entrance is the nearest but many splashes of blood on the right side, which was near to the kitchen where the second door to enter and exit the house is placed.

Meaning, the murderer didn't ran away by using the front door where there are CCTVs placed and the murderer is quite used to the house.

"Sengoku san! What're you doing here, sir?" shrieked a blond-haired man with a pair of sunglasses with red shades before bowing in respect to the high-ranked police officer.

"I am the one who's supposed to be asking. Why are the Special Crime Unit were sent here?" Sengoku asked with a firm voice. He pointed to the said unit as they all were gathering DNAs, photographing the crime scenes and many more.

"Doflamingo, everyone! Get out!" ordered the chief superintendent.

"What!?" Doflamingo asked with his jaws wide opened. Everyone went into their anime-shocked faces.

"Don't worry. This case will be handled by the new unit," Sengoku uttered. Everyone saluted him in respect and went out of the small house.

Doflamingo was hesitating to walk out of the house.

"Doflamingo. Come here. Is this the reason why, the SCU was called here?" the afro man said. He pointed to the writings in blood on the wall near the sofa where the victim was stabbed many times. Blood spreads all over the three-seated sofa.

It wrote, _'Death as you wished.'_

Doflamingo nodded to the middle-aged man.

"Yes, General Inspector," he said.

"So, you are seeing this case is similar to 10 years ago?"

"Yes, sir."

"What do you think, Trafalgar?"

"Nah... I don't think so..."

"Why so, Traffy? ... LAW!?" Doflamingo's face showed his funny anime-horror face.

Law, the dark blue-haired man waved at the blond and greeted with his head bowing.

Doflamingo sighed before dragging his legs to the exit of the house.

Law waved friendly to his old colleague.

He traced the writings in blood with his eyes. Sengoku walked to other places. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a splash of blood on the picture on the wall.

"I haven't asked yet. Who were the victims?" Law asked before landing his hand on his head in boredom.

"A rich family. They left their grandmother when they died," Sengoku replied while shaking his head, unhappy with Law.

"Really? Huh... Another sadistic drama," Law replied, much to Sengoku's annoyance.

"However, go get your colleagues and start investigating. Understood?" Sengoku ordered.

"Yes, sir... ," Law replied with a yawn.

Sengoku sighed hard. 'Why in the world did I let him lead this group again?' he thought.

* * *

"So, the second person is the most experienced detective, Kid. Hmm.. If I was a girl, I'd be drooling aver his sexy body," Law said to himself while browsing the profiles of his colleague.

_"Yes. The killer is you!" Kid accused the blonde professionally. His assistant, Killer quickly showed the proof._

"He's got all his cases answered," Law continued before readjusting his cap.

_"You! Don't expect me to be nice. You're the killer!" Bonney shouted before sipping her coffee._

"Aww... So cute... Bonney ya... ," Law whispered.

He browsed and browsed until he reaches a rookie's profile.

"Mugiwara Luffy. Hmmm... The hat suits him well," he said.

_"I know where you've placed that scalpel, miss. Zoro," Luffy said and Zoro quicly took the pink-haired woman's handbag. And he opened a hidden zipper in the handbag and revealed a bloody scalpel._

"They're all experienced. Eleven Supernovas. Adding this red-haired girl. Koyuki," he said, while looking at the 15 years old detective.

_"I maybe a kid. But that makes me special, mister. You could've just throw away the gun into the deep hole to keep on murdering people, but you didn't. It is obvious that you are challenging the police. And, you are the mastermind in this story. Series killer, Lucci," Koyuki accused while gazing at the man. The bird beside hime answered for him,_

_"You are indeed talented, Hazuki."_

"But, she's just solved this one case. Let's see if they could make it up for this case," Law nodded and kept back the files.


	2. Sacred Monsters? pt1

"What!? You're the boss?" Kid shrieked, almost spilling out the coffee in his right hand. Law nodded in reply, calmly.

"As long as you're not bossy and all, I'll follow whatever you say," uttered Bonney, the pink-haired woman, who was calmly eating a pizza.

"This is going to be fun," Kid muttered while rolling his eyes away. Law chuckled teasing his senior.

"Ugh!" Drake groaned and a smacked his head on the meeting table. He sighed tiredly. Urouge was poking the snoring green-haired man. Meanwhile, Apoo was silent as he was sitting in between the chatting Luffy and Koyuki.

"... no... That'll be the third time."

"But you need it."

"Okay. But the real deal is that woman."

"You see ... "

Killer, the masked man was staring blankly at Hawkins for nothing, which makes the golden-haired man feeling annoyed and uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Capone was watching Bonney eating another slice of pizza in disgust.

"Okay, everyone. I hope all of us can work together. And, Midori san, please wake up," Law said loudly and signaled Apoo to wake Zoro.

When the green-haired man was up, he scratched his eyes.

"Wait, Gary's not quitting from Running Man, right?" he said.

The people in the room sweatdropped while Luffy bursts into his laughing fit.

"He didn't, Zoro san," Koyuki replied his question. She was plastering a friendly smile on her face.

"Okay. Everyone. Let's not waste time. Luffy ya, take off your straw hat please when we're there. Your straw hat might fly around the house-," Law didn't manage to finish his sentence because,

"Not in a million years," Luffy cut with his terrifying cold voice.

"Urr.. Okay," Law replied and quickly adjusted his cap.

"I don't want to remove mine either."

* * *

"So, the blood traces are weird," Drake uttered while tracing the blood on the walls and on the floor with his eyes.

"They are. But don't you think it is quite, impossible to drag a dead body and leave blood traces like this?" Koyuki suggested as she tries to demonstrate to herself how the murderer would leave weird blood traces like these in the house.

Everyone paid attention to her. That fact she'd just pointed out was quite, realistic.

"You're right. Maybe this is a two in one case?" Capone pointed out.

"Nope," Hawkins replied, instantly.

"Where's the granny?" Luffy asked while staring at the sofa.

"The hospital, duh," Kid answered. Luffy nodded silently while his brain was thinking hard on something.

"You think the suspect is an outsider?" suggested the dark-blue haired man to Luffy.

Luffy closed his eyes calmly.

In the meantime, Zoro and Killer were upstairs making some more observation.

"There's no blood traces near or even at the staircase. This is really weird," Killer uttered. Zoro nodded in agreement. Their eyes looked everywhere around.

Suddenly, their eyes stopped at a laying body in the murdered teenage girl's room.

"Wait, all bodies are already brought out, right?" Zoro said to the blond. They both gulped before approaching the room slowly.

Suddenly the body sat up which made them cried in terror.

"What the hell?" Law cursed while his eyes staring on the ceiling. All of them who were downstairs stared to the ceiling before making their move, running upstairs.

"What is it, Killer!?"

"Zoro! What happened!?"

As they were upstairs, they saw the green-haired man carrying the blond while the blond was hugging him.

They cried anime tears making the others sweatdropped.

Law slowly walked to the room and became annoyed as he saw the red-haired girl was laying on the ground. With the same position like when the murdered girl died.

"Quit playing around, Hazuki," Law said firmly.

"I'm not playing," she replied while looking under the bed.

"Then get up," Law uttered with his strict voice.

Koyuki continued to stare.

Law bend towards her face and gave a glare.

Koyuki closed her eyes calmly.

"Don't you feel weird?"

Law raised an eyebrow.

"The girl stared here in shock after being stabbed a few times. What was she staring in shock at before she dies?"

Law's mind starts to think. But, his thoughts were distracted by the stares from Koyuki.

Their eyes suddenly met each other.

He flaterred a bit before sitting straight up. Koyuki jumps to sit straight. THen, a knock came on the door of the room.

"Hey, did you find the ghost?" Luffy asked before coming in. Law sighed for no purpose.

"There's no ghost. It was only Koyuki playing around," he uttered.

"I wasn't playing!" she shouted, popping anime veins.

Luffy blinked at the arguing duo before looking around in the room.

"Hey, what's with the ruckus in here?" Capone asked as he enters the room.

He raised an eyebrow, wondering why Koyuki was glaring steadily and deadly at their leader.

x-x-x

"So, you're the one who reported their deaths to the police?" Hawkin asked to the blue-haired maid, who was feeding the old woman, whom the only one survived from the murders.

She nodded as she feeds another spoonful of porridge to the fairly old woman.

Kid watched the woman carefully. He made some faces as he noticed that the old woman was calmly eating the food given to her but her eyes looked straight forward her.

_'She looks like the granny from the Howl's Moving Castle_,' the detectives thought.

"So, what's your name, miss?" Drake asked with his gentle voice. The maid slowly glanced at him nervously.

_'Why are you nervous?' _the youngest detective thought. She curved a smile when the son of the maid glared at her.

"Wha you look at?" the boy narrowed his eyes towards her.

"Oh. Must be cause me handsome, right?" he grinned stupidly at her. Instantly, the sweet and sincere smile on Koyuki's face fly away and gave him a dangerous deadly glare, obvioously saying shut-it-and-don't-be-such-a-badass-or-I'll-skin-you-alive.

The boy sweats cold.

"I'm Paula Kuichi. You may call me Paula," Paula replied to the question asked by Drake.

"So, what does she eat? And why are you feeding her?" Bonney asked, feeling suspicious with the maid.

The maid looked at her with a pale face, though her face is already pale. The maid smiled warmly. Not faked nor anything.

Koyuki watches her eyes. She noticed something different in the sparkles of Paula's eyes. She quietly raised an eyebrow.

"She eats food only from me. The nurses had try to feed her but ends up making Tanae san rebelling and starve. Besides, Tanae san loves my food," the maid explained with no hints of nervous or lies. However, the detectives can just feel that she really is something.

"So, what other business do you all have other than meeting Tanae san?" the blue-haired woman asked.

Law took a few steps nearer to the old woman.

"Tanae san? Can you hear me?" he asked.

The called person glanced towards the slim man. Law stared into her eyes. "Do you remember anything about the incident?" as he asked the serious and sensitive question, Paula pushed him away from Tanae sama.

Everyone made a shocked face except for a few cold-hearted human being.

'I wonder what did Doflamingo did to him while growing up together. These two are totally insane,' wondered a certain red-haired man named Kid, who was staring dumbfoundedly at the cool guy near the old woman.

Koyuki narrowed her eyes carefully onto the maid's hand. Just then, Drake took the maid's hand and holds it firmly in his hands.

Drake faked a smile that was unnoticable by the maid.

"You're beautiful," he uttered.

"Why, thank you... ," Paula replied bashfully.

Drake walked away from her and stood back in his place while his pose showed that he was thinking of something. Bonney and Capone eyed him thoughtfully.

"Okay. Paula san. We need to bring Tanae san here to her house so that she'll remember better about the incident," Law said before his cell phone rang.

_~instrumental of Crazy Rainbow-Tackey & Tsubasa~_

"Nice song," Hawkins said interestedly.

Law snorted with a smirk before answering. He looked on the screen and found out that Doflamingo was calling him.

He stared at the phone before deciding to not answer.

Everyone sweatdropped at him.

Again the phone rang. Tanae san started dancing and moving her head up and down. Koyuki giggled cutely.

Law glared at the phone which rang again for the third time. He sighed before answering.

"What do you want."

_"Traffy... Don't forget 'bout tonight! Bring them together!"_

"Tonight? Oh. The dinner."

_"Yep. See ya lat-"_

Law yawned after keeping his phone back into his jeans' pocket. He twitched when he found out that everyone was staring at him.

"What."

"Nothing."

"Fine...!"

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? To be honest, there's no self-insertion, 'kay?

Who do you tink is the killer? What actually happened? More to be explained later, stay updated!

See ya in the next chapter!

;D!

PS: Thank you to everyone for alerting and reviewing or whatever to this story~! ^^Y Muah~! Love ya~


	3. Sacred Monsters? pt2

**_A/N: UWAA~! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE FAVS AND THE FOLLOWS~! I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THIS ONE!_**

**_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY PLOT AND KOYUKI AND THE OCS... ^^UFUFUFU..._**

* * *

"Is it me, or I think that woman is the killer," Killer uttered. Kid made a mocking face. Killer frowned under his mask knowing what his friend meant.

"Stop making that dark face!" cried the teen, the only teen in the unit. Law twitched as he listened to the whole unit in a rumble while he was doing some stupid paper works.

Luffy and Zoro snickered at the girl.

"Come on... Is he still doing it?" Luffy asked with an annoying but addicting smile. Koyuki frowned before sighing. She then nodded with a snicker.

Zoro and Luffy stare at each other before bursting into a laugh fit. Bonney raised an eyebrow.

"Where do you study, Koyuki?" she asked.

"Harukaze High," Koyuki replied with a smile.

The whole unit were inside the office in the city. They can go there whenever they want and do whatever they want. The office was only for them to have any sorts of meetings, discussion, paper works, resting spot and more.

"What do you think about this case, Hazuki?" Kid asked, with a mocking voice. He seemed to be not happy when he found out a teen is involved in this unit. Apparently, he's looking down that genius girl.

Koyuki placed two fingers under her chin thoughtfully.

"Even though Paula-san looks suspicious, we should search for some more proves that has connections with this case. The blood trails must've been someone who knows the family quite well. Paula-san, Paula-san. I really believe that she's hiding something from us, the blood trails seems to be some kind of distraction," she uttered.

"You high IQ-headed brat," Zoro snickered. Luffy grinned mischievously. Kid glared at her not wanting to believe what he had just heard. However, he sighed faking that he was disappointed. "I hoped something smarter from ya, brat," he uttered, rudely.

Everyone went silence and stared at the red-haired man. "What?"

His words had already scarred the teen's heart.

Koyuki looked down with a straight thin line visible under her nose. She snorted in reply.

"I wanna take a look around the neighborhood, see ya all later," she uttered before fetching her black jacket and walked outside heading to the destined place.

Luffy pouted angrily at Kid.

"She's still young. She has only solved one case. What else do you expect from her?" he glared so hard that made Kid popped a vein on his forehead. He sighed away before noticing Killer nodding to him.

"Luffy's right. Say sorry to her later," he uttered. Drake and Capone nodded from behind Killer while Bonney nodded across him before taking another bite of her tenth slice of pizza.

Hawkins sweatdropped at the only female left in the room.

Zoro and Luffy stood up before waving at them and left the office.

As if nothing happened, the dark blue-haired man stood up and reshuffled his paper sheets. He then kept them into the shelf.

He placed his hands into his pockets before whistling away.

Kid eyed the man feeling annoyed. His annoyance increases as Apoo applaused in sarcasm.

* * *

Koyuki walked around the neighborhood and looked around. She smiled at everyone pass her. She then notices that the CCTV were only placed in front of the street of the house with the murder scene.

"Eh?" she then puts out her hands-which were in her hoodie's pockets- and stared at the house. She looked and calculate the distance of the house from the street where the camera was placed.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why won't they place security camera in front of each houses? Other than money problems, whatever they call it, this family is rich enough to put at least two security cameras in their own house. Or, they're planning to? Or, someone had known about their plan and decided to kill them before they get to place the ... ," she narrowed her eyes before closing her eyes. One by one theories appeared into her mind.

She then placed her hands back into her pockets and walked to the seashore.

"What the?" she asked as she noticed two young boys playing with something red.

She smiled as those are shoes in blood. "It can be a proof," she uttered before carefully walking towards them.

"Na, minna~! Where did you get these shoes?" she asked with her friendly smile.

The two boys narrowed their eyes at her. She stepped back a step nervously. In her mind, something not good is gonna happen.

"Uuu... Looks like someone's trying to flirt with us," the taller boy mocked. The shorter boy gave a disgusted look. A vein popped on the girl's head. She then slowly looked at them with a glare that sent them shiver to their spines.

"I dare you to say that again," she smiled coldly. The two boys covered their mouth in defeat.

Her cold smile slowly turns into a warm smile. "May I know. Where did you get these shoes?"

The boys stared at the shoes in the plastic they found.

"We found it near the rocks there. Bet someone threw it there. These shoes are nice but why would they throw it?" the taller boy seemed to be straying off from the main subject. The shorter boy sweatdropped at him. "You and goods," he shook his head in disbelief.

Koyuki nodded reassuringly. "Okay. Thank you. But I need this shoes for the investigation, may I take them?" she asked politely with a hint of shyness on her face.

The two boys stared at her before grinning stupidly. "So you're that detective~! Take it! It does not matter to us~!" the shorter boy shrieked in a supersonic voice.

Koyuki sweatdropped and almost covered her ears.

"O-okay. Thanks, guys," she uttered nervously and took the plastic bag with the shoes in blood away with her.

* * *

"Well, well... Someone found proves for us," the red-haired man mocked.

Koyuki rolled her eyes away from that stupid egoistic man.

"Whatever it is, this proves what?" Kid asked with his detective voice, no more mocking voice.

Law folded his hands before readjusting his cap. He hummed something before voicing out his thought, "This blood on these shoes look weird. A theory that may be true. The blood trails in the house are faked by using these shoes."

Everyone stared at the shoes.

"Hey, wait. Aren't these shoes belong to the family's shoes?" Urouge voiced out another thought making another question. "However, DNA test should be done so that we can make sure this really is the family's blood," Drake suggested, quickly supported by Hawkins. Everyone else slowly nodded.

"Then, the biggest possibility now is it must be a person from inside doing this," Luffy uttered with his hand under his chin.

Everyone hummed a tune.

"Who else was around the house last night?" Drake asked.

Law handed him over a sheet of papers. Drake scanned one by one and paused so long at a page.

"Our first suspect is Paula," he said firmly. Everyone moved their eyes to him and somehow, the detectives told each other things that they each found.

Slowly, a strategy is planned.

"Bonney, Koyuki. Accompany Paula. Everyone else, get more details about this family from the neighbors, understood?" Law unfolded his arms and looked into each of the detectives' face.

"But, wait. What about the writings in blood on the wall? Is it really related to the one ten years ago?" Zoro asked with his thoughtful face. Bonney looked at Law who was thinking deeply about the relation. _'No. I guess,'_ he thought.

"I don't think it has anything to do with the ten year's ago case. I heard the officers talking that the case was more brutal and it involves money and fun, right?" Koyuki asked to everyone. She sounded like she wanted to avoid the topic. Though, it's true that there was nothing to do with the ten years ago case.

Law nodded in agreement. "Okay. Now, everyone knows what to do right? Now let's go," he commanded firmly.

Everyone nodded before moving away.

* * *

"Granny loves your food. It must be delicious! Can I taste some too?" Koyuki asked, drooling over the food served for Tanae.

Bonney sweatdropped at the childish teen.

Paula chuckles calmly. "No can do, Koyuki-chan. This food are made specially for Tanae-san only."

Koyuki pouts sadly. "But I can cook you something else," Paula continued, immediately cheering Koyuki up. "Food!"

Bonney couldn't help but smile. She was starving too actually!

* * *

"Troubled family?" Urogue raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah... Well... The family members rarely spend time for each other," explained the capped teen.

The big man nodded to show that he understood what the teen meant.

* * *

"The family are not a family! You consider that a family?" the old man grumbled at Drake and Capone. The two sweatdropped nervously seeing that the old man was being pissed for some reason.

"People nowadays don't care about their own family anymore. All they care is money, reputations, fun and whatsoever!" the old man continued.

* * *

"I want to know.. How was the family? Did they really took care of Tanae-san?" Koyuki asked with her curious face. Paula closed her eyes enjoying the breeze on the balcony.

"When I say they rarely took notice about Tanae-san, I mean they almost never ever did talked or asked how was Tanae-san feeling," the woman replied. Koyuki looked at the woman with the end of her eyes.

"Ahh... It's so cool up here, compared to the rooftop in my school! Just look at the sunset! I've never watched anything better than this scenery!" the red-haired teen blurted.

Paula chuckled.

"If only the family spent more time with Tanae-san. Tanae-san enjoys it here, you know?" she uttered while staring at the sunset. A theory is currently generated in Koyuki's mind.

* * *

Bonney walked around the mansion while looking around carefully. She looked through the picture frames arranged on a shelf.

"Only two pictures include that old woman. Poor granny," she muttered as she stared steadily at one the picture frames which included Tanae.

The pinkette then walked into the rooms where the family members had been murdered.

First of all, the living room, where the father was killed, probably while watching a soccer match as he was found wearing a football club jersey.

Next, she went into the husband and wife's room where the mother was killed. She was putting on her makeup until somebody stabbed her thoroughly.

Then, the boy's room. The boy was playing a video game without noticing someone sneaked behind him and stabbed him repetitiously until his death.

The last one, where the 'ghost' was found by Zoro and Killer. The girl's room.

"Koyuki's right. What was the girl looking at before she died?" she asked to herself before laying like Koyuki did before, exactly the same as the teen girl laid before dying.

She then widened her eyes in shock before screaming fearfully.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Paula and Koyuki rushed to Bonney who was panting outside the late teen's room.

"Bonney-san? What's up!?" Koyuki asked in a total worry.

Bonney breathed in and out furiously.

"It must be my son! My apologies, Bonney-san!" Paula apologized while bowing 90 degrees. "Man... That scared me to death...," she grumbled.

Paula watched the pinkette in pure guilt while a theory is silently generated in Bonney and Koyuki's mind.

Ping pong! They have found out who the murder is!

* * *

"Really?" the five blinked at the kind old woman.

"Tanae is my best friend since forever! But, due to an incident in her life, her whole family was not like before,"she continued.

Law changed glances with Kid, Killer, Luffy and Zoro. Another theory!

* * *

"Yeah... That family was a happy family before the most cheerful child of Tanae-san died in an accident, causing her to get that disease... What was that called? She refuses to eat anything except if the food is mixed with sugar. But sugar will make it worse," Hawkins and Apoo nodded while listening to the man talking.

"How come you know all of this?" Apoo asked curiously.

"I was late Iki's best friend. Of course I know. He changed a lot since his brother, Miki died," the man explained.

"He took in that Paula after Miki's death and then they left Tanae-san under Paula's care 100%," he continued.

"So, what was your name again?" Apoo asked.

"My name is Kinemon, Apoo-san," Kinemon replied. "Thank you for your cooperation, Kinemon-san," Hawkins bowed his head followed by Apoo. Kinemon replied by bowing his head slightly too. The two detectives then walked away, passing by a boy, probably the samurai-haired guy's son.

* * *

Koyuki placed the used plates into the sink. However, as she was about to wash the plates, she noticed that Tanae's food was not eaten. It was left on the table being attacked by ants.

'Ants?' she asked to herself silently. She is currently watching a bowl of rice porridge being attacked by ants. How's that logical?

Rice porridge that Tanae eats should not contain sweet stuffs. But how come ants are attacking a bowl of tasteless porridge?

Or is it really tasteless?

* * *

Bonney breathed in the fresh air at the wide balcony of the house. Paula smiled seeing this. "Wow! The air here is great!" the woman exclaimed.

"Iki-san and his family never did enjoyed the scenario here. They're all busy with their own stuffs, no time for each other, no time for enjoying this house and nothing at all. Even if they are rich but... ," it heard like she was cursing something behind the detective.

"Is there anything wrong?" Bonney asked as the maid was suddenly silent all of the sudden.

The maid shook her head in disaproval. "N-nothing's wrong." Bonney glanced at the maid feeling suspicious.

* * *

The detectives gathered in the office to discuss the informations they discovered.

As time passes by, they finally reached to a conclusion.

"Hazuki, Roronoa and I will be 'playing around' in the house this evening, while you guys wait outside until one of us calls you, understood?" Law stated firmly.

Everyone nodded in an agreement.

"Let's trap the murderer."

* * *

"Law... I don't want you all to be late tonight, get that?" Doflamingo hissed in Law's phone.

"I get that. Just that, we'll surely be late since we are going to capture someone _innocent_ tonight," Law replied. He hung the call as the blond kept on screaming and shouting and cakling like a maniac through the phone.

"Here's drink for you guys. You three must be tired due to working non-stop since this morning, right?" Paula said politely.

Koyuki smiled widely before drinking the served drink. Law kicked her left leg slightly. "Kyaa!" she glared at the dark blue-haired adult. The two exchanged glares and stopped literally as Zoro faked a cough.

"I have a few questions for you, Pauwa," Zoro asked with his serious voice. "It's Paula, Zoro-san," the maid corrected.

"Y-yeah.. Whatever. Since when did you became Tenea's maid and how did you become one?" he asked.

Again, "It's Tanae, Zoro-san."

"Well, my late husband worked for Iki-san. However, he died in an accident which involved Iki-san's brother, Miki. Iki-san took me in to work as Tanae-san's maid. That's all that you need to know, right?"

"You are not answering my question full enough," Zoro's eyes was not visible as his pair of sharp eyes were shadowed. Law and Koyuki gave the maid their detective stare.

"Are you?" Zoro then gave his detective stare and Paula felt her heart beating hard.

"I-I have answered all of your questions, Zoro-san," she smiled weirdly in reply.

"Really?" Zoro leaned to comfortably on the comfy couch and placed his legs on the clean table.

Paula breathed in and out a bit faster. "GET YOUR DIRTY LEGS OFF MY CLEAN TABLE!"

Zoro faked a scared face but smirked as he heard something valuable crashed into a million of pieces onto the ground.

Paula facepalmed. Koyuki smirked darkly from her seat with the green-haired man.

The maid slowly turned to face the leader of the special unit. Law was smiling wickedly at her.

"W-what are you.. doing?" the woman was trying to control her boiling temper.

"The fuck did you do to that old woman, ojou-chan?" Law asked, dropping his smile while pointing towards the old woman who was sitting while playing with her toys- apparently, not caring a thing about her surroundings.

"I- i.. D-don't understand-"

"Isn't my question clear enough!?"

_'Rayleigh-sensei's a lot scarier_,' Koyuki thought as the guy reminded her about a teacher of hers in her school.

No response was given by the now-freaked maid.

Law stared at her with his half-opened eyes.

"A few years ago. Your husband died and Miki died. " the maid was silently holding a dagger under her apron. Koyuki noticing this stood up for any actions.

"Iki-ya took you in after Miki-ya died. You worked for 2 years long and noticed during that period of time none of the family members appreciated this big, beautiful and valuable house. Am I right?" Law uttered with a snarling glare.

The accused maid breathed harder and harder. She had expected this, that's why she was keeping a dagger under her apron.

"Not only that, actually... The accident two years ago was caused by Iki-ya, right? Something happened between Miki-ya and your husband and it involved Iki-ya. Iki-ya was calling them two until the two quarelled later then your husband and Miki-ya crashed then died," Law continued.

Paula gripped the dagger tighter that it was now obvious about the presence of the dagger. Law slowly took a few steps backwards to avoid her stabbing at him.

_'Who wants to get stabbed for no good reasons?'_ the man thought.

"Other than that, the disease Tanae-san has won't allow her to eat sugar-containing stuffs. But, I discovered something interesting today in the kitchen, Paula-san. One question only, porridge plus sugar instead of salt, how does it taste?" the red-haired teen asked making the three adults sweatdropped.

"Ahem," Law faked a cough before glaring at her and eventually made Koyuki giggling mischievously.

Paula then sighed before chuckling.

The three detectives raised an eyebrow to this.

* * *

As the three detectives were trying to trap Paula to admit that she was the murderer, Luffy and the other detectives were sitting in the trunk of a van parked outside of the house.

Some of them, well, laid on the road since it wasn't hot.

"What are they doing in there... ," Capone puffed some smoke out.

"Maybe they want to force her admitting her crime dramatically," Urogue starts to daydream and grinned widely.

"Anyways, I'm hungry," the pink-haired woman mumbled.

"Me too," the straw hatted boy replied.

"We should be prepared for anything," Drake told receiving a nod from Killer.

"I don't think so. Lawsie can handle this himself," Kid said calmly as he folded his hands under his head before laying back down. Apoo poked the red-haired man with a poker face since there was nothing better to do other than annoying the 21 years old man. This was much to Kid's dismay.

Hawkins nodded in agreement but sweatdropped seeing the two laying figures were having a glaring contest. And they were laying on the road.

* * *

"Iki-san was the cause of their death, correct. I've add in sugar in Tanae-san's dishes while I shouldn't have added, correct. But how can you prove me for murdering them?" the woman smugged as if she's won.

Law smirked at her.

"We have no proves to prove that you're the killer," Zoro uttered from behind her. He was still sitting with his legs placed on the table.

Paula twitched her eyebrows seeing this. She then pointed out the dagger and shouted furiously, "GET YOUR LEGS OFF!"

"Hygienic maniac," Zoro snarled before stomping his feet down and stood up.

"We don't need proves to prove that you're guilty since you'll admit it. Anyways, we actually have proves," Law smirked again.

Paula starts to sweat cold.

"You really hate it if someone does this, right?" Law took a valuable-looking vase and purposely dropped it, earning a loud sound of cracks and shatters.

"Nooo!"

"Why did you kill them?" Koyuki asked with a serious voice, starting her role as a detective.

The maid charged at the teen but the teen easily dodged it. The dagger almost hit Zoro until the young adult gripped her wrist and twisted her arm around, tossing the dagger away.

"You won't want to dirty this place with blood again, right?" Zoro smirked.

The maid gritted her teeth in anger and frustration.

"You are now charged of the attempt of attacking my mates," Law uttered with a somewhat cheerful voice.

"You brats," she hissed.

Now, she is trapped.

"I admit that I'm the one who murdered them," she uttered with her eyes shadowed under her hair. The three raised an eyebrow at her sudden 'defeat'. Is she really giving up?

"But you can't capture someone who was trying to save an old innocent lady, now, are you?" the dark blue-haired maid closed her eyes trying to calm herself down.

"Iki-san and his family. all of them don't deserve anything. Not this house, not the fresh air up there, not the luxurious life and not the pure love from Tanae-san. They are too busy with the world. They only care for money and their own fun. They don't deserve to live in this house. They don't deserve all of this!" she exclaimed in anger.

"They also didn't deserved to be killed such way," the red-haried girl uttered.

The woman stared at Koyuki with a disbelieving look.

"You all have known all of their doings, yet you're still on their side!? They don't deserve your pity!" she shouted. She is admitting her crime, but, she wants them to know that the family deserves death only.

The teen shook her head.

"Personally, I agree on you about them not deserving anything for such behavior. I've heard from many people that they were rude since Miki-san died. But, I disagree that I pity them," this gained herself a questioning look from the maid.

"As a detective, our job is to find out who's the killer or who's the culprit behind all things. That's all. Only investigating, get that?" the teen continued. The maid frowned but satsfied with the answer.

"If you want to arrest me, then go on. But this house, should be given to someone more worth it. And _please_. Take good care of Tanae-san," she puts out her hands signing her defeat.

Law took out a pair of handcuffs from his jacket and handcuffed the guilty woman.

"Call them in. Take whoever is inside this house out," the leader told to the green-haired man and the red-haired teen.

The two nodded before storming out.

* * *

The house is now crowded with police officers searching for any other people in the house.

Duval, Paula's son was dragged outside by the officers. "Where you all take me to!? Mom banned me go out at night!"

He received no response and as he was placed in the police car, seated next to his mother,

"Oh. Must be 'cause me handsome, no?" everyone popped a tick mark listenig to that.

"Good work, Hazuki-ya. That was very great coming from a fifteen years old," Koyuki smiled the smallest.

Kid rolled his eyes. "Anyways, sorry for being rude towards you earlier," he forced a smile, and it worked.

"I'm used to it," she replied with a warm smile. This earned herself a quesioning look from the others.

"Anyways, I gotta go. Good job everyone," Law said while looking at his wrist watch before waving at them.

Everyone nodded before heading to their own destinations.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! DONE! Next chapter would be about Doffu and Lawsie~! Ahem. Sorry. I'm addicted of calling Doflamingo as Doffu since I was reading HellHathPie's AWESOME STORY! Do read her story! Also!**

**Here's a list of authors I suggest ya all to read~!**

**1. HellHathPie (awesome Doffu fics!)**

**2. Blueh (awesome time travelling fic and dimension travelling fic!)**

**3. TheVictor (awesome timetravelling fic! OMG!)**

**4. Mikila94 (awesome fics!)**

**5. angelrider13 (best fic about the crew discovering about Luffy's memories ever!)**

**6. kayak (best SanNa fics!)**

**7. Stelrae Etnae (best and the most touching Luffy and his crew & Shanks' back stories fics!)**

**I think that's all... But if you want more, check out my fav. list on my profile! I promise you! Most of them are awesome! XD**

**Also, check out my friend's sweet Naruto pairings' fics, her name is UtsukushiixHana~! 3**

**She's awesome! I introduced her to this world of fandom but she's more successful than me. *sweatdrops before sobbing in a corner***

**Anyways! This is the update! Sorry for the late update and hope you liked it! Review~!**

**;D!**


End file.
